Dylivia
Dylivia is the pairing of Dyl'an Riley Snyder and O'livia 'Holt. They have called themselves siblings and best friends. Dylivia Moments *'Olivia and Dylan both attend Let it shine premiere as seen here ' *'Olivia and Dylan both attend Evan Hofer's birthday as seen here *'Dylan says he's glad Olivia is back and the whole gang is here as seen here' * *'Alexi Rob posted a pic of Dylan and Olivia saying closest cast mates as seen here Olivia says she misses him as seen here' *'Dylan says he misses having Olivia on set and he prays eveyday at her dressing room door as seen here and Olivia says she misses being picked on as seen here It shows here he says things aren't the same without Olivia' *'Olivia says she misses Dylan and Dylan says there has been a massive ketchup population ever since she left as seen here ' *'Olivia blows Dylan a kiss on this video as seen here ' *'Dylan said he was very nervous about kissing Olivia because she is like a sister to him as seen here ' *'Dylan says he's very jealous Olivia is going to south without him and he misses her as seen here ' *'Olivia and Dylan went to Olivia's sister's play as seen here ' *'Dylan is proud of Olivia's brother on the football game as seen here ' *'Dylan hung out with Olivia's friends as seen here ' *'Olivia and Dylan attended ' City of Hope Pj Party together. *'Olivia and Dylan attended NBT concert together " NBT Final Concert with @dylanrsnyderhttp://instagr.am/p/X6tTE/' *'Olivia went to dinner with all of her kickin it cast including Dylan.' *'In this tweet Dylan tweets Olivia and Evan( The kid in detention in The Great Escape) telling them to think about him while they watch the show, he also added he is taking care of his injured mom and his mom sents love to olivia. Olivia replies back saying she loves his mom and she sents love to her too ' *'In this tweet Dylan says Olivia loves post it notes, post it pads, sticky notepads, markers, colored markers, and pens' *'In this tweet Olivia calls Dylan her PIC( Partners in Crime) and says he completes all of her crimes.' *'In this tweet Dylan and a fan are talking about school on set he says he has 2 on set tutors and he misses having olivia and mateo there to tease him.' *'Olivia then replies saying she misses it so much more ' *'In this tweet Olivia's friend suggests going to Chick Fill A real soon with Dylan and Olivia and Olivia agrees' *'Olivia asks her twitter followers to go like Dylan's page on facebook as shown here She also calls him her best friend.' *'In this tweet Olivia goes to camp Ronald McDonald with Madison Pettis and Caroline Sunshine. Dylan replies saying he missed their pic together. He also told her he loved her. Olive.. we missed our pic together! Aww! Love you!' *'Olivia then replies saying awww nooo :( we gotta remember to take one next time like ASAP. Hahaha love ya too!' *'In this tweet someone from twitter named @DreamMagTalia posted a pic of Dylan and Olivia http://lockerz.com/s/149524830 ' *'Olivia tweeted back saying she loves the pic.' *'Olivia tweeted to her fans saying hope they enjoyed the new episode of kickin it and that tonight totally rocked with Dylan and Mateo.' *'Hollywood Teen Zine tweeted a pic of Dylan and Olivia meeting fans. Olivia retweeted this photo' *'Olivia and Dylan attended cars 2 after party with Mateo. In this video Olivia gives Dylan a big hug.' *'In this video Olivia and Dylan are seen signing pictures together at the prom premiere ' *'Dylan tweets a photo saying ''who's my best friend?? Olive http://yfrog.com/o08lqkj Olivia then replies saying love this!you're the best!love you dyl' *'Olivia tweeted about a new episode of kickin it with lemons [ Badge of honor] and Dylan tweeted back saying Life gives you lemons chunck it! which made Olivia laugh as seen here ' *'Dylan also mentioned in the same tweet he had an awesome night with Mateo and Olivia.' *'Jadin Gould Olivia Holt' s tweeted about having a fun time with Olivia and Dylan. Olivia totally agreed it was fun and suggests they do it again as seen here ' *'Dylan tweets to Olivia saying he's eating popcorn alone and its not the same without her as seen here .Olivia feels sad and says she misses him as seen here it also shows Dylan is suffering from no hello kitty in his vision. Olivia tells him she will be home soon as seen here ' *'Olivia tweets to Eleanor and tells her she can always count on Eleanor and Dylan says hi to both girls, also says he loves and misses them as seen here Olivia then says she misses him too as seen here' *'In Olivia's birthday Dylan wishes her a happy birthday along with him telling her that he's glad their friends and the fact that Olivia makes him smile, laugh and wonder what the hell was she thinking and Olivia says thanks and also tells him that he did a great job on Kickin it and also calls him my little young grasshopper as seen here ' *'Dylan and Olivia are talking about glee and he asks her if they are going to go watch it. Olivia tells him to text people and fill their timelines as seen here ' *'In this tweet It is seen Olivia and Dylan go to get yogurts together ' *'Olivia says Good Evening to Dylan and tells him she just left fatburger and Dylan asks why did he need to be in there and does he really need that much make up as seen here ' *'Olivia tells him yeah and says she's just kidding and wish they run into each other as seen here ' *'Dylan tells her they'll be working on it tomorrow so she has to bring her A game as seen here ' *'Olivia says she's already got the A game and she's ready to do it as seen here then Dylan says something weird about pis and tiaras in the same tweet Olivia asks him to translate it in proper english as seen here then he says we're gonna bring it and Olivia says right on as seen here 'Dylan said he's going to watch some Kickin It tonight.Olivia tells him she's gonna call him tomorrow and also tells him he did a great job at kickin it rehearsal as seen here ' *'Olivia tweets saying the last harry potter was amazing and Eleanor her friend tweets about Olivia's late reaction as seen here Olivia says she does whatever she wants whenever she wants and how she wants to unless her mom says its okay and Dylan says she does not as seen here ' *'Then Olivia says that she was busted as seen here ' *'Olivia had a fantastic time with Dylan and his family at the waterpark as seen here ' *'Dylan sometimes hangs out with Olivia and her family as seen here ' *'Olivia and Dylan hang out together and treat each other as siblings material as seen here ' *'Dylan says he's so happy to work with Kickin It Cast,Olivia says she had a great time as seen here ' *'''Olivia tweets saying Dylan is her partner in crime as seen here *'Dylan tweets saying he cannot wait to see Olivia on hiatus and Olivia says she's looking forward to see him as well and is hoping he has a great hiatus as seen here ' *'Olivia says to go follow Dylan.She also adds he is incredible as seen here ' *'Olivia is excited that Alex and Dylan were on RadioDisney as seen here ' *'Olivia and Dylan give shoutouts to her facebook fans as seen here ' *'Olivia tweets to everyone saying hope they had a great day. Dylan said they kicked it big time today or '' winning as seen here ' *'Olivia then says he did a terrific job on set yesterday as seen here ' *'On Dylan's birthday on set, Olivia gave him a giant bear hug as seen here' *'Olivia also tweets him a happy birthday as seen here' 'For the Gallery click here ' 'For the video Gallery click here ''' Category:Relationships Category:Real life ships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Pairings Category:Off screen